


Sweet Dreams

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's recovery after the events of Search and Rescue include sleep - and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

"Torren John Emmagen..."

John heard Teyla's voice, soft and dreamy as the med team wheeled him out of the room. His head was still spinning from the unexpected gift she'd given him. Naming her _son_ after him. Wow. He really was honoured.

Dr. Keller smiled down at him as she walked beside the gurney. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"Who, the baby? Yeah." John grinned back, only wincing a little as they hit an uneven tile in the floor. His eyelids felt heavy, and he felt his head loll a little on his neck. "Almost there, Doc?"

"Almost," Dr. Keller answered him cheerfully, her hand finding his wrist and checking his pulse automatically. "I see the last of the stimulants are wearing off right on time," she chirped. "I shouldn't even need anaesthetic for this, you'll be so far out of it in about two minutes I should just let you sleep through it."

"Uh." Lassitude eased through his limbs like the high after really good sex. He couldn't force his eyes open more than slits, just enough to see the broad grin on Dr. Keller's face. "I think I'd still rather you used some." His voice came out sluggish and tired.

"Party pooper." He heard some vague medical jargon flow back and forth over his head, and then the depressingly familiar cold bite of anaesthetic snaking through his veins. He felt Dr. Keller lean over him, close to his ear. "Go to sleep, John. Have sweet dreams."

He licked his lips and fell headlong into darkness leaved by flickering yellow, like....

_Candlelight._

_Teyla sat across the table from him, cradling a glass of deep red wine between slender fingers. The candlelight gilded her already golden skin even further, turning her loveliness into something unbelievably beautiful. Her hair was upswept, and she gave him a beaming smile. "I cherish these times, where it is just you and me," she said softly, sincerely._

_Thinking of the aching hole her absence had left in them all, John nodded. "Me too." He held her eyes, smiling with honest pleasure at simply having her here. After a moment, he blinked, realised he was being selfish. "You've got an early morning," he began._

_"I never got to properly thank you," she interrupted._

_"For what?"_

_"For what?" She echoed incredulously. "For rescuing me!'_

_"Oh, that." John set down his glass and took her hand, knowing how to answer this time, knowing that Ford would approve. "You have thanked me, quite properly already." He squeezed her fingers in his, enjoying the solid strength of skin and bone. "And, you're welcome."_

 

-30-


End file.
